The present invention relates to a method and an assembly for outputting a magnetic field. Aspects of the invention also relate to the manufacture or production of assemblies of this type.
Systems of this type may be seen in e.g.: US2011/0108626, US2002/0043566, U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,499, US2002/0003169, US2004/0049460, US2088/0116285, U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,961, US53977881, US2008/0126262, U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,636, WO2005/027030, International standard, ISO/IEC 7811-2 (XP001248361), part 2: magnetic stripe—low coercivity, DE19648767, DE-C-19618144, WO01/31577, WO01/52204, WO00/49561, EP0994439, US2004/0133787, EP1678582, EP1535421, US2005/0001711, US2006/0161789, US200/0226041, EP1231562, U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,634, U.S. Pat. No. 6,603,879, EP123U619, U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,355, U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,994, US2003/0106935, US2006/0118621, U.S. Pat. No. 6,991,155, U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,563, EP1446759, U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,433, CA2317642, U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,679, EP1 083 527, GB2243235, U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,293, U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,293, U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,756, U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,283, US2002/0153424, U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,775, U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,644, GB2398152, US2002/139844, U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,717, DE19947180, DE10342054, WO03/027949, U.S. Pat. No. 6,774,474, U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,948, WO03/077618, U.S. Pat. No. 6,906,425, U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,397, U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,033, U.S. Pat. No. 6,794,749, U.S. Pat. No. 6,919,220, WO02/080638, WO95/24733, WO96/41377, WO96/41507, KR20020007576, EP1014776, WO2006/116772, WO2006/105092, WO01/88659, U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,044, U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,654, U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,341, U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,288, WO2004/099921, WO03/058391, WO03/058947, EP1459241, U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,897, U.S. Pat. No. 7,051,932, U.S. Pat. No. 7,127,236, U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,232, US2006/0175405, US2004/159700, US2006/000900, US2008/029598, WO2005/059691, U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,394, U.S. Pat. No. 7,246,752, US2004/0177045, US2006/124756, US2006/249754, US2006/287964, US2007/100754, US2007/0136211, US2007/208671, US2007/241183, US2007/241201, US2007/255657, US2008/004935, EP1714237, U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,285, EP1326196, GB2398152, WO2005/088893, WO2004/025545, US2005/0240778, WO2007/022423, WO2007/064429, U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,025, U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,166, U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,056, US2002/032657, U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,948, U.S. Pat. No. 6,657,538, U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,992, US2004/0035942, US2007/0176622, U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,362, US2004/0129787, US2006/0283958, US2006/0091989, WO02/084602, US2005/0277360, U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,966, U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,984, US2004/155845, U.S. Pat. No. 6,452,575, WO2001/93238, GB2389218, JP3081811 U, JP06-067616 A, JP2004-264440 A, JP2005-517970 A, U.S. Pat. No. 6,404,409, U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,999, U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,235, U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,601, US2004/111378, U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,389, US2003/0071717, U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,721, U.S. Pat. No. 7,609,146, US2003/169574, JP02307792, DE10140662, FR2728710, WO2007/113722, US-2006/0214009, US-2002/0104891, U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,164, U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,381, JP2005-293485A, JP1-287535A, JP1-196518A, JP2006-300749, KR10-2001-0086928, WO2005/086102, WO2006/095186, WO2004/093341, U.S. Pat. No. 7,525,374, EP1519415, US2006/097368, JP57188852, WO99/41696, WO2005/124659, U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,617, US2004/129787, WO03/009223, WO03/017211, US2006/072355, EP0789334, U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,376, U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,025, U.S. Pat. No. 7,409,876, U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,139, U.S. Pat. No. 7,597,267, US2007/0075145, WO2008/019246, US2008/0128514, US2008/061148, WO2005/052846, US2006/187046, US2009/0224035, US2005/0240778, U.S. Pat. No. 7,365,636, US-2009/01523640, US-2008/0061148, U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,144, JP2004 151968, U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,325, JP2007-219807, WO98/54912, WO08/121864, U.S. Pat. No. 7,940,184, US2012/0068827, US-2010/0079289, EP0373411, US2012/187199, U.S. Pat. No. 8,500,019, U.S. Pat. No. 8,480,002, U.S. Pat. No. 8,360,332, U.S. Pat. No. 8,302,871, U.S. Pat. No. 8,286,889, U.S. Pat. No. 7,954,724, U.S. Pat. No. 8,231,063, U.S. Pat. No. 8,231,063, U.S. Pat. No. 8,376,239, US2004/098481, US2007/296551, US2002/152211, EP2172863, WO96/34333, US2003/139984, US2003/204526, US2005/235156, U.S. Pat. No. 6,747,547, US2006/0289657, DE4244144, U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,105, US2006/266831, EP1877967, U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,701, U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,701, U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,982, U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,982, US2003/0019942, US2005/0116048, JP2001-14435, JP2004-78731, JP2004-86646, DE10222847, FR290084, WO2007/073966, U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,261, U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,261, JP2-307792, U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,522, JP2964414, JP62-043792, JP4-173194, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,823,794.